Chao Recipes
| Cheats | Tips | Rumors | Chao Name Ideas | =Super Shadow Chao= ----------------------------------- Obtain a silver chao then make it into a dark/run/run chao. =Color Changing Jewel Chao= ------------------------------------------------- Mate any two jewel chao together. If it doesn't work, keep trying. =Spirit Chao= -------------------------- Mate a shiny gray (or shiny lime green) with a jewel chao to get an invisible chao. Give it a skeleton dog (koala in SADX) so it can wear hats, then give it a skull to wear. Then give it a half fish so it has a flame over its head. And last but not least, give it a condor so it ONLY has the wings (no feet, tail, tufts on the head, etc.) =Blitz Chao= ------------------------- Mate a normal chao and a white chao, then pet the chao with a dark character (or in SADX, feed it 5 dark fruits). =Legendary Chaos Chao= -------------------------------------- Okay, for those of you who have a hard time understanding this, I'll put it in as little words as possible: Get a chao that has reincarnated at least twice. Give it ONE of every animal. Then make it a baby hero, neutral, or dark chao. =Egg Chao= ------------------------- Obtain a normal egg (and keep the eggshell). Make sure the chao has a normal face (no grins, frowns, droopy eyelids, evil eyes, etc.). Give it a skeleton dog, then give it the eggshell to put on. Make sure you make it neutral. =Watermelon Chao= ----------------------------------- Obtain a peridot chao (the jewel chao that looks lime green), then give it a skeleton dog (koala in SADX) so it can where hats. Last but not least, give it a watermelon. =Super Sonic Chao= --------------------------------- Obtain a topaz, gold, or shiny yellow chao. Then make it a neutral/run/fly chao. =Chasm Chao= ----------------------------- Mate a normal chao and a red chao to obtain a two tone red chao. First, give it a skeleton dog so it wears hats. Then, give it a pumpkin to put on its head. Give it a half fish so it has a flame on its head. Last but not least, give it a dragon so it has dragon wings (no tail, horns, or any other parts) and make the chao a hero chao. The last final step is to name it Chasm. If you are having trouble with putting all of these animal parts on the chao, see the Tips section. =Shiny Jewel Chao= --------------------------------- DO NOT EXIST ON XBOX360 OR PC VERSION OF SADX. *Shiny Red + Jewel: Transparent Green *Shiny Orange + Jewel: Transparent Yellow *Shiny Green + Jewel: Transparent Yellow *Shiny Light Blue + Jewel: Transparent White w/ Yellow Tint *Shiny Blue + Jewel: Transparent White w/ Blue Tint *Shiny Purple +Jewel:Transparent Light Blue *Shiny White + Jewel:Transparent White w/ Green Tint *Shiny Black + Jewel: Transparent White *Shiny Pink + Jewel: 2 Tone White w/ Green Tint (Mint Chao) *Shiny Brown + Jewel: Similar To 2 Tone White Chao *Shiny Normal + Jewel: Similar To Shiny Normal *Shiny Gray + Jewel: Invisible Chao *Shiny Lime Green + Jewel: Invisible Chao =Halloween Chao= ---------------------------------- Mate together a brown and normal chao to obtain a two tone brown chao. Make the chao into a dark chao. Give it a skeleton dog, then give it a skull (or pumpkin) to put on its head. Get a half fish and give it to the chao so it has a flame over its head, and give it a dragon so it ONLY has the dragon wings (no tails, horns, etc.). If you are having trouble putting the correct animal parts on your chao, see the Tips section. =The Most Evil-Looking Hero Chao You Will Ever See In Your Life= --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Obtain an onyx, black, or two tone black chao that has evil eyes, and a huge toothy grin. Make it into a hero chao (obviously). Give the chao a half fish so it has a flame over its head, a dragon so it ONLY has the wings (no dragon feey, tail, horns, etc.). *TO GET THE EVIL EYES AND TOOTHY SMILE, OBTAIN THE EGG AND PUT IT IN THE CHAO GARDEN. SAVE AND EXIT BEFORE YOU HATCH THE EGG. NOW GO BACK INTO THE GARDEN AND HATCH IT. IF THE FACE DOES NOT COME OUT RIGHT, RESET AND TRY AGAIN UNTIL YOUR CHAO HAS THE CORRECT FACE.